


Hermit Crabs

by Storylover10



Series: Newmas College Meetings [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's the RA trying to bust Thomas for hermit crabs he may or may not have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermit Crabs

"That kid in 4B in driving me crazy!"

Minho sighed and put down his textbook when he heard the door slam. "What did he do this time?"

"He's got hermit crabs now! Who the bloody hell has pet hermit crabs!? And I can't do a bloody thing about it because I can't find the buggers! He puts them somewhere different every time I go over!"

Newt paused in his pacing when he heard Minho laughing.

"What? What's so bloody funny!?"

"He's just doing it to egg you on. He thinks it's funny and he's bad at flirting." 

That made Newt stop completely. "What?"

"I don't think he even has the crabs. He's just got a giant crush on you and doesn't know what to do about it. He just does this stuff to get your attention. He has a good heart, but he can be clueless when it comes to feelings sometimes."

"Jesus, the bloody wanker." Newt muttered to himself as he walked back out the door.

He marched down the hall to the door marked 4B. He knocked loudly and waited for Thomas to answer. He didn't have to wait long as a moment later the door opened to a brown mop of hair.

"What can I do you for, Newt?"

"It's been brought to my attention that you're only being a little shit because you have a high school crush and you're bad at feelings."

Thomas blinked at him when he had finished talking. "That's not the only reason. I really am just a little shit. Just ask Gally and Alby. They hate me for it sometimes." He finished with a grin.

"But you don't deny that you like me?"

"At this point I think it's safe to say that I'm a little bit in love with you. I'm kind of surprised that it took you this long to figure it out. I'm not exactly trying to hide it."

"Oh, well then, that makes this way less awkward than it would have been."

"Made wha-hmm."

Thomas didn't get to finish his question because he was cut off by Newt slotting their lips together.


End file.
